Gniew
Gniew to kosmita z próbki DNA Appolexianina z planety Appolexia. Wygląd Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien to pomarańczowy tygrys. Na nadgarstkach wychodzą mu pazury. Jest też bardzo umięśniony. Nosi symbol Omnitixa/Ultimatrixa na klatce piersiowej. Ben 10: Omniverse W "Omniverse" jego wygląd nie zmienił się poza brwiami i animacją. Umiejętności thumb|Super siłaGniew ma super siłę i zwinność, które umożliwiają mu skakać bardzo daleko i wysoko. On posiada duży, czarny, chowany pazur na każdym nadgarstku. Może być używany do kłucia przeciwników lub do wbijania go w ziemię, tworzyć fale uderzeniową. Jest niezwykle wytrzymały, ponieważ może przeżyć uderzenie pocisku i spadek z dużej wysokości. Gniewa kieruje olbrzymi gniew, co pozwala mu na zastraszenie przeciwników rykiem lub złością. Wady thumb|200px|Gniew ryczy na Tiffina Mózg Gniewa jest przeznaczony wyłącznie do agresji i walk, co czyni go mało inteligentnym. Często powoduje to, że Gniew się rozprasza. W odcinku "Na rybach" okazuje się, że boi się wody, prawdopobnie dlatego, iż tygrys należy do rodzin kotowatych. Historia Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Gniew debiutuje w odcinku Gniew, gdzie zostaje przypadkowo odblokowany przez Tiffina. *W odcinku "Primus", Azmuth jako Gniew został pokonany przez Vilgaxa. *W odcinku "Na satelicie" walczył z Mannym. *W odcinku "Zemsta" walczył z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. *W odcinku "Ostateczna bitwa: część 1" był użyty przez Albeda. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *W odcinku "Sława" pojawił się w telewizji, gdzie uderzył w most, a kamień spadł i uderzył go w głowę. *W odcinku "Duplikaty" zniszczył czołg plazmowy Wiecznych Rycerzy. *W odcinku "Uderz w dom" pokonał Rojo. *W odcinku "Czas bohatera" został pokonany w wyścigu przez kapitana Nemezisa. *W odcinku "Artykuł" pokonał SiedemSiedem *Pojawił się również w odcinku "Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775".Gdzie Kevn powiedział ,że chciało by się go poglądać z popcornem. *W odcinku "Dwóch albo żaden" był używany przez Albedo. *W odcinku "Niezapomniany rycerz" był używany do zatrzymania członków Kręgu Strażników Płomienia przed ucieczką, ale bezskutecznie. *W odcinku "Inspektor numer 13" był używany przez Gwen.. Ben 10: Omniverse *W odcinku "Mrowisko" walczył z gigantycznymi mrówkami. *W odcinku "Wszystkiego najlepszego" uratował Madison z płonącego budynku. *W odcinku "Na rybach" uratował siebie, Rooka i Maxa przed wodospadem. *W odcinku "Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2" walczył ze zwierzakiem Khybera i został pokonany przez Khybera. *W odcinku "Wojna żab: część 1" zniszczył statek Incursian. Występy Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Gniew (pierwsze pojawienie) (x2) *Primus (używany przez Azmutha) *Na satelicie *Zemsta *Ostateczna bitwa: część 1 (używany przez Albedo) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Sława (w telewizji) *Duplikaty (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Uderz w dom *Czas bohatera (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Jetray) *Artykuł *Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775 (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Gigantozaur) *Pozdrowienia z Techadona *Dwóch albo żaden (używany przez Albedo) *Niezapomniany rycerz *Inspektor numer 13 (używany przez Gwen) Ben 10: Omniverse *Mrowisko (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Szlamfajer) *Wszystkiego najlepszego (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Szybcior) *Na rybach *Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2 (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Gigantozaur) *Wojna żab: część 1 (randomizer) (przypadkowa transformacja) Odcinki specjalne *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze bohaterów (x2) Ciekawostki *Nazwa "Rath" pochodzi od słowa "wrath", które oznacza "gniew". Poprawnie tłumacząc polska nazwa brzmiała nie "Gniew/Wrath" tylko "Niew/Rath". *Gniew mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie. *Kiedy Gniew zaczyna się denerwować, mówi "niech no ci coś powiem". *W "Omniverse", Gniew jest przypadkową transformacją we wszystkich odcinkach, w których się pojawia, oprócz odcinka "Na rybach". *W serii "Ben 10: Obca Potęga", zawsze jak Gniew się pojawia, nie jest to przypadkowa transformacja. *W odcinku "Na rybach" okazuje się, że nie lubi wody. Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixa Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa Kategoria:Kosmici Bena